Moonlight
by julyciouss
Summary: [AU!] Sosok Nagisa mampu membuat Rio terpesona, bagaikan cahaya bulan yang bersinar terang di langit malam, bahkan terangnya melebihi cahaya matahari.


"Nagisa-kun, kau tahu? Aku itu dekat sekali dengan Karma-kun, bahkan hingga sekarang."

Nagisa menolehkan kepala pada gadis rambut pirang di sampingnya. "Aku tahu, kok."

Rio menggembungkan pipi, merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban dari si surai biru langit.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Nagisa setelah sadar bahwa ada yang aneh dari Rio. "Apa aku salah bicara?"

"Hm." Dehemnya. Sepertinya gadis itu merasa sebal. "Kau tidak ingin tanya 'mengapa' begitu?"

"Baik, baik, aku akan tanya." Nagisa menghembuskan napas pelan. Ia menyerah. "Mengapa kau bisa sedekat itu dengan Karma, Nakamura-san?"

Rio menatap Nagisa. Yang ditatap merasa bingung, apalagi setelah gadis marga Nakamura itu memasang kekehannya.

.

.

.

Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei

Moonlight © shichigatsudesu

[OOC, typo(s), setting delapan tahun kemudian]

Dedicated for kak Esile the Raven

.

.

.

Rio melirik arlojinya, kemudian ganti menatap sebuah kedai ramen tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Sepertinya, mengulur waktu pulang untuk mampir membeli makan bukanlah ide buruk. Lantas ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kedai, memesan satu porsi ramyun ukuran sedang.

"Tunggu sebentar, ya?"

Rio hanya mengangguk ketika seorang pelayan melontarkan kalimat tersebut. Kemudian iris sewarna lautnya memindai kedai Matsu-ramen, memerhatikan setiap detail dekorasi yang mampu menyita atensi.

"Hmm, ternyata si Muramatsu itu punya selera tinggi juga soal dekorasi ruangan." Gumamnya.

Kini Rio bertopang dagu, masih menatap hiasan-hiasan yang menempel di dinding dengan komposisi yang pas. Tak disangka ternyata Matsu-ramen, yang merupakan milik teman satu kelasnya dulu, bisa berkembang sampai sejauh ini. Orang yang dulunya komplotan badung, sekarang bisa buka cabang usaha keluarganya, siapa yang tidak takjub mendengarnya?

Tak terasa waktu melamunnya begitu panjang, sampai pesanan siap dan Rio segera melahapnya. Lagi-lagi ia memuji Muramatsu, tepat setelah memasukan olahan terigu itu ke dalam mulut, serta menyeruput kuah ramen yang terasa sedikit pedas.

"Sial, ini enak sekali. Rasanya aku jadi iri."

Tentu saja Rio iri. Temannya sudah sukses selepas menempuh perguruan tinggi, sedangkan dirinya masih harus menunggu sampai ia benar-benar diangkat menjadi seorang diplomat. Melelahkan memang, namun ia rela menunggu demi pekerjaan yang ia idam-idamkan sejak SMP.

Rio asik menikmati makanannya, sampai tidak sadar kalau ada seorang pelanggan masuk ke dalam kedai Matsu-ramen, padahal ia duduk di dekat tirai penutup pintu masuk.

"Bibi, aku pesan satu. Menu biasa, ya?"

Seorang wanita paruh baya menoleh ke arah sumber suara, kemudian tersenyum lembut.

" _Ara_ , Nagisa-kun?"

 _Nagisa?_

"Baiklah, bibi akan buatkan. Tunggu sebentar, ya?"

Merasa tidak asing dengan nama yang disebutkan wanita itu, Rio mendongakkan kepala, membiarkan ramen yang sudah sebagian masuk ke dalam mulut menggantung di sana.

Kemudian manik biru lautnya membelalak.

"Nagisa-kun?"

Buru-buru Rio menelan ramennya, menghasilkan suara 'slurrp' yang cukup kencang. Wajahnya yang masih menyiratkan rasa kejut dan tak percaya, kini terdapat cipratan air yang merupakan kuah ramyun dari mie yang barusan diseruput.

Sedangkan si pelanggan yang merasa namanya disebut, menoleh pelan ke arah si pirang. Ia sama terkejutnya dengan gadis itu. Siapa sangka mereka bertemu di sini setelah delapan tahun tidak berjumpa?

"Nakamura... -san?"

"NAGISA-KUN!"

Rio buru-buru bangkit dari bangkunya, merengkuh Shiota Nagisa yang tengah berdiri mematung. Gadis itu mengacak surai biru itu gemas, menandakan bahwa ia sangat rindu pada pemuda itu.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Nagisa-kun. Aku senang sekali." Rio melepaskan pelukan ringannya. Puncak kepala dipegangnya, mengelus surai biru dengan lembut. "Apa kabar? Apa kau senang bisa melanjutkan studimu di sekolah favorit yang diinginkan ibumu? Apa kau bertambah tinggi sekarang?"

Satu perempatan muncul di kepala Nagisa.

"Pertanyaan terakhirmu menusuk sekali, Nakamura-san."

"Jadi, berapa tinggimu sekarang?" Rio mengabaikan Nagisa, masih dengan tangan yang mengelus lembut kepala biru itu.

"Se-Seratus enam puluh," kemudian Nagisa mengalihkan pandangannya. "—kurang satu senti."

Rio tidak bisa untuk tidak tertawa saat itu juga. Perutnya sukses tergelitik, tepat saat Nagisa mengucapkan frasa terakhir.

"Jangan tertawa kau." Nagisa mulai sebal.

"Maaf, maaf, Nagisa-kun. Habisnya, kau... HAHAHA!" Rio melanjutkan tawanya. Wajah Nagisa memerah malu, bibirnya sedikit maju. Ya, Nagisa sebal.

"Jangan usik tinggi badanku!"

Mendengar ada nada marah di sana, Rio segera mengatupkan kedua tangan. Tawanya pun berhenti seketika.

"Maaf, Nagisa-kun. Aku tidak bermaksud mengejekmu."

Nagisa menghembuskan napas pasrah, sudah biasa orang lain mengolok tinggi badannya. Kemudian ia tersenyum pada Rio. Rasa sebal yang semula sempat mampir sirna sudah.

"Nakamura-san sedang makan di sini?" Tanya Nagisa basa-basi.

Rio mengangguk. "Hm. Aku sedang makan—AH, bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama? Pesananku baru datang, kok, jadi kau tidak akan kesepian."

Nagisa mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah."

Kemudian Rio kembali ke tempat duduknya, menikmati ramen yang sempat tertunda beberapa menit. Nagisa pun segera mengambil posisi duduk tepat di hadapan Rio. Tak lama, pesanan si surai biru tersaji di depan mata.

"Itadakimasu."

Tepat setelah mengatakan itu, Nagisa segera melahap habis ramennya. Rio mendongakkan kepala, memerhatikannya, menatapnya lamat, namun Nagisa tidak menyadarinya. Tanpa sadar, Rio menyunggingkan seulas senyum. Ia tak menyangka kalau pemuda itu berada di hadapannya, dengan ketampanan wajah yang kadarnya semakin meningkat. Menurutnya, Nagisa begitu tampan dan manis dengan potongan rambut yang pendek seperti itu.

Rasanya, Rio semakin menyukainya.

"Ada apa, Nakamura-san?"

Rio buru-buru sadar dari lamunan. Kemudian ia terkekeh, menghilangkan rasa gugup karena tertangkap basah oleh pemuda itu.

"Tidak, aku hanya _pangling_ , karena rambutmu yang sekarang menjadi pendek."

"Ah, ini," kemudian Nagisa menyentuh surainya seraya tersenyum. "Aku sengaja mengganti gaya rambutku. Kurasa, gaya rambutku waktu SMP tidak cocok dengan aku yang sekarang."

Sejenak, Nagisa menyeruput kuah ramennya yang terasa asin, sesuai pesanannya.

"Lagipula, ibuku sudah mengizinkanku untuk memotong rambut."

"Hmm, sayang sekali. Padahal aku ingin memainkan _twintail_ -mu seperti dulu. Aku merindukannya."

Lagi-lagi, sebuah perempatan muncul di kepala biru Nagisa. Tak lama ia tertawa garing, ceritanya meledek.

"Kau tak akan bisa melakukannya sekarang, hahaha, rasakan."

Kemudian keduanya kembali terdiam. Masing-masing tengah sibuk dengan pesanan mereka. Sudah separuh makanan mereka habiskan, namun enggan memecahkan atmosfer sunyi di antara mereka. Hanya suara seruputan kuah ramen yang memanjakan kedua telinga.

Namun Rio sama sekali tidak betah dengan suasana seperti ini. Membosankan, sehingga ia berusaha mencari sebuah topik untuk mencairkan suasana. Selain itu, ia masih ingin bersama Nagisa. Ia ingin berbincang dengan Nagisa lebih lama dari ini. Ia masih merindukannya.

"Nagisa-kun," panggil si pirang. "Apa kau sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan?"

Nagisa mengangguk. "Ya, aku sudah mengajar di salah satu sekolah SMA."

"Heeee~" Rio menyeruput kuah ramennya. "Kau tidak mengajar di Kunugigaoka?"

Nagisa menghembuskan napas pasrah. "Ah, aku sudah pernah melamar ke sana, tapi mereka menolakku. Katanya, sih, mereka belum membutuhkan guru baru."

"Sayang sekali." Rio bertopang dagu, kemudian kembali menyeruput kuah ramen yang tinggal sedikit. "Padahal Kunugigaoka sekarang tidak menggunakan sistem diskriminasi seperti angkatan kita. Pasti menyenangkan jika kau mengajar di sana."

"Tapi kalau kelas E masih ada, pasti akan lebih menyenangkan." Katanya. "Aku bisa mengingat masa-masa kita sekolah di sana, belajar dengan serius, dan berusaha membunuh Koro-sensei."

Kelas E masih ada, tapi tidak menyenangkan seperti angkatan kita. Pikir Rio.

"Ahh, tapi aku tidak ingin mengajar di sana." Sambung Nagisa. "Bisa-bisa aku mengingat bagaimana tingkah jahilmu bersama Karma padaku. Ahh, jahatnya..."

Rio mengerjapkan matanya. Barusan Nagisa berkata apa? Apa pemuda itu mengatakan rindu padanya secara tidak langsung?

"Bagaimana denganmu, Nakamura-san?"

"Eh?"

Rio mengerjapkan matanya, lagi. Kali ini ia berusaha tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Ulang Nagisa. "Apa kau sudah menjadi seorang diplomat?"

Rio menghembuskan napas pelan. Ia mengipaskan tangannya. "Belum. Tidak mudah mendapatkan satu jabatan di dunia politik. Ada banyak saingan di luar sana yang memiliki kemampuan luar biasa."

Rio mengambil sumpitnya, mengapit ramen yang selanjutnya ia masukan ke dalam mulut. Nagisa hanya menatapnya yang masih asik mengunyah, tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Sampai akhirnya ia menjawab,

"Tapi aku yakin, kau pasti akan mendapatkan posisi itu, Nakamura-san."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Karena kau adalah satu dari sekian banyak orang berkemampuan luar biasa itu, kan?"

Dalam sekejap, Rio menampakan rona merah di wajahnya. Nagisa memujinya lagi?

"Kau dapat rasa percaya diri itu dari mana, Nagisa?" Rio terkekeh. "Aku kan biasa saja."

"Kalau kau biasa saja, kau tidak akan mendapatkan juara tiga seangkatan, tidak akan mendapatkan nilai sempurna di pelajaran Bahasa Inggris, tidak akan melanjutkan pendidikan di sekolah favorit, lalu—"

"Aahh, cukup, cukup. Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi."

Ya, Rio menyerah. Wajahnya sudah merah padam sekarang. Ia tak tahu bagaimana cara menyembunyikan wajahnya, dan sialnya Nagisa malah tertawa. Ulah siapa coba rona merah itu timbul?

"Haha, mengapa kau memerah begitu?" Tanya Nagisa, masih terkekeh menatap gadis itu. "Kau lucu juga kalau sedang malu begitu."

Sial, Nagisa malah membuatnya semakin tak karuan. Jujur saja, baru kali ini ia merasakan hal seperti ini. Dulu, ketika ia sering menjahilinya di kelas, Rio tak pernah segugup ini. Meski mereka sering bersentuhan, bahkan sampai merangkul mesra, Rio merasa biasa saja. Tapi mengapa sekarang, hanya dengan beberapa kalimat pujian, ia sampai memerah seperti ini?

"Ahh, aku sudah selesai makan." Rio berucap, buru-buru ia mengalihkan topik guna menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

"O-Oh, tunggu aku."

Nagisa yang sadar kalau ramennya masih bersisa segera melahap habis isinya. Sejenak Rio bangkit dari tempat duduknya sambil menenteng sebuah dompet.

"Jatahmu aku yang bayar ya, Nagisa-kun?"

Nagisa terkejut. Kepalanya menoleh cepat, bermaksud ingin menghentikannya. Namun Rio berjalan lebih cepat, sehingga sebelum Nagisa menolak, gadis itu sudah membayarnya.

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku, Nakamura-san. Kau jadi membayar porsi ramenku."

Rio hanya menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa-apa, Nagisa-kun. Kita kan jarang sekali bertemu, kapan lagi bisa mentraktirmu?"

Nagisa menoleh ke samping kanan, menatap Rio dengan sungkan.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mentraktirmu kapan-kapan."

"Eh? Tidak usah repot-repot, Nagisa-kun."

"Tapi aku merasa tidak enak padamu." Ucap Nagisa. "Aku sukses lebih dulu darimu, jadi seharusnya aku mentraktirmu, anggap saja perayaan kecil."

Sejenak Rio hanya terkekeh. Namun tiba-tiba, sebuah ide melintas dalam kepalanya. Kemudian manik sewarna lautnya itu menangkap sebuah taman dengan kursi yang membentang di bawah pohon.

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin kita istirahat di sana." Tunjuknya. "Aku ingin kau mentraktirku dengan waktu luangmu."

Awalnya, Nagisa merasa bingung, karenanya ia melirik arlojinya sejenak. Setelah menimang-nimang permintaan si gadis, akhirnya ia mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku mampir ke _vending machine_ dulu ya?"

Rio hanya mengangguk. Kemudian kakinya melangkah mendekati kursi bercat putih, menunggu Nagisa yang tengah membeli minuman kaleng. Tak lama, pemuda itu menyusulnya.

"Ini," Nagisa menyerahkan sekaleng teh apel pada Rio. Tentu saja gadis itu terkejut. "Aku memberimu gratis."

Kemudian tangan mulus Rio mengambil alih minuman tersebut. "Terima kasih."

Mereka pun membuka penutup kaleng bersamaan, meneguk isinya sedikit demi sedikit. Dirasa hausnya sudah hilang, keduanya menjauhkan kaleng tersebut dari belah bibir mereka.

"Hei, Nagisa." Panggil Rio. "Apa kau berpikir kalau bulan itu indah?"

Nagisa segera melemparkan pandang ke arah benda langit yang ditunjuk Rio. Kemudian ia memasang seulas senyum. Sepertinya ia setuju dengan perkataan gadis itu.

"Hm." Nagisa mengangguk. "Ini jauh lebih indah, dibanding bulan delapan tahun lalu."

"Aku jadi ingat saat kita masih SMP." Gumam Rio. "Aku sering sekali menjahilimu bersama Karma-kun, dan itu menyenangkan."

"Tapi tidak untukku." Sambar Nagisa, dan sukses membuat Rio tertawa.

"Maaf, maaf, aku hanya becanda."

Keduanya kembali menatap bulan yang terangnya melebihi terangnya matahari siang saat itu. Meski ukurannya lebih kecil dibanding saat sebelum meledak, namun cahaya yang dihasilkan membuat kedua manusia itu mendecak kagum.

Sama seperti Nagisa yang begitu memesona di matanya, seperti bulan itu. Sejak dulu, Rio menyukai pemuda itu. Rio selalu memandanginya ketika pelajaran sedang berlangsung, atau ketika anak itu berlatih pisau bersama Karasuma-sensei. Rio senang ketika dirinya belajar bersama Nagisa di perpustakaan, menguasai materi pelajaran yang sama, mendapat nilai besar yang memuaskan. Rio sedih ketika dirinya terserang virus mematikan di Pulau Okinawa, membiarkan Nagisa pergi meninggalkannya, melewatkan momen dimana pemuda itu berubah menjadi perempuan.

Saking memesonanya, hanya Nagisa yang selalu ia pikirkan. Baik dalam keadaan apapun, sosoknyalah yang selalu muncul pertama kali di benaknya.

"Nagisa-kun, kau tahu? Aku itu dekat sekali dengan Karma-kun, bahkan hingga sekarang."

Nagisa menolehkan kepala pada gadis rambut pirang di sampingnya. "Aku tahu, kok."

Rio menggembungkan pipi, merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban dari si surai biru langit.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Nagisa setelah sadar bahwa ada yang aneh dari Rio. "Apa aku salah bicara?"

"Hm." Dehemnya. Sepertinya gadis itu merasa sebal. "Kau tidak ingin tanya 'mengapa' begitu?"

"Baik, baik, aku akan tanya." Nagisa menghembuskan napas pelan. Ia menyerah. "Mengapa kau bisa sedekat itu dengan Karma, Nakamura-san?"

Rio menatap Nagisa. Yang ditatap merasa bingung, apalagi setelah gadis marga Nakamura itu memasang kekehannya.

"Karena aku menyukaimu."

"Hah?"

"Karena aku ingin mendekatimu." Jawabnya. "Karma-kun itu sahabatmu sejak kelas satu SMP, dan dia selalu menjahilimu. Berhubung sifatku mirip seperti Karma-kun, akhirnya aku bekerja sama dengannya, membentuk _partner in crime_ , lalu menjahilimu."

Nagisa masih terperangah. Ia terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Rio.

"Nakamura-san..."

Rio menoleh ke samping, menatap Nagisa yang masih menampakkan rasa kejut. "Apa?"

"Kukira kau menyukai Karma."

"Sudah kuduga kau akan berkata seperti itu." Ucap Rio, tepat setelah menghembuskan napas pasrah. "Apa aku sedekat itu dengan—"

"Tahu begitu, aku akan menembakmu dari dulu."

"Eh?"

Kemudian Rio membelalak ketika bahunya terasa berat karena Nagisa menumpukan kepalanya di sana. Jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang melihat surai biru yang jaraknya hanya sepersekian senti dari matanya. Bahkan gadis itu bisa mencium wangi _mint_ yang menyeruak dari pemuda itu. Karenanya, rona merah tipis timbul di wajah cantiknya.

"Kudengar valentine waktu itu, kau sama sekali tidak memberikan cokelat pada siapapun." Ucap Nagisa.

Untuk yang ke sekian kali, Rio terkejut. Namun ia tidak segera bereaksi seperti membelalak dan sebagainya. Rio hanya diam sambil masih menatap surai sewarna biru langit itu.

"Aku dengar dari Kayano, kalau kau dan Karma membantunya saat dia ingin menyerahkan cokelat." Lanjutnya. "Aku tak menyangka Kayano akan menyerahkan cokelatnya padaku."

Rio tersenyum tipis, berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang entah sejak kapan bersarang di hatinya.

"Apa kau merasa senang, saat Kayano memberikan cokelatnya padamu?"

"Ya, aku merasa senang."

Nagisa mengangguk. Sebuah tangan yang berada di pangkuan Rio digenggamnya, membuat gadis itu sedikit terperanjat.

"Tapi, jika yang memberikan cokelat itu kau, aku pasti jauh lebih senang."

Sekali lagi, Rio membelalak. Kemudian mengerjap bingung, memastikan bahwa pendengarannya sungguh menangkap kata-kata itu. Ia kembali terperanjat ketika Nagisa semakin menggenggam erat tangannya.

"K-Kalau begitu,"

"WHOOOAA!"

"Aku akan membeli cokelat, untuk mengganti cokelat valentine yang tidak pernah kuberikan padamu."

"Eh, jangan, jangan,"

Nagisa buru-buru bangkit dari posisi tidurnya yang tiba-tiba saat gadis itu mendadak berdiri, padahal kepalanya masih bersandar di sana. Namun Rio tidak jadi melangkah setelah pemuda itu mencegahnya.

"Bukankah kau akan senang kalau aku yang memberikan cokelat?" Tanya Rio. "Kalau begitu, aku akan memberimu cokelat, agar kau merasa senang."

Nagisa menggeleng pelan. "Tidak usah. Aku tidak butuh. Lagipula, ini bukan hari valentine."

Rio memasang raut wajah kecewa, tipis. "Kenapa?"

"Bersandar padamu saja sudah membuatku senang, Nakamura-san."

Nagisa tersenyum lembut, manis sekali, membuat Rio tak kuasa menahan gugup, serta rona merah yang semakin pekat di wajahnya. Perlahan, Rio kembali melangkah mendekat, mengambil posisi duduk di sampingnya seperti semula. Nagisa kembali menyandarkan kepalanya, menjadikan bahu kanan gadis itu sebagai bantal. Namun Rio tidak keberatan dengan itu. Asalkan itu Nagisa, selagi pemuda itu ada di dekatnya, ia tetap senang.

.

.

.

END

A/N : Dari dulu mau buat NagiRio dan baru kesampaian sekarang. Akhirnya...

Fict ini request dari Kak Esile. Maaf ya kalau banyak kekurangannya. Dan kayaknya judul, summary sama ceritanya juga beda, maaf (lagi) ya...

Terima kasih sudah membaca :D


End file.
